homestuckroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Aspects
DEATH Death works like the tarot card definition, which means change. A Death player would be seemingly hostile and/or frightening to behold at most times, though as a person they may be laid-back and slow, never associating with people and never acting unless provoked. A Death player would realize that not all change is good and be calm with things being as they are but at the same time, they realize change is necessary, and when the going gets tough, they will try for a quick breath of fresh air before immediately returning to fix whatever is broken. A Seer of Death can foresee events of upcoming changes and some of the more massive twists of events that could wreck the party, and Princes of Death can destroy things that would cause great change. Keywords: Change, Reconstruction, Resign, Loss. SHADE Heroes of Shade are linked with the powers of Grimdark and horrorterrors. Sylphs of Shade help others who have gone grimdark or can allow others to see grimdark, wheras Bards of Shade destroy using the dark powers of the dark gods. BLAZE Not as literal of course, an Heir of Blaze can of course wield the power of fire, though a Page of Blaze delivers motivation towards someone as Blaze is tied in with passion and motive. FORM Witches of Form can shapeshift freely, quite fun! Seers of Form can see a persons true self, and Thieves and Rouges of Form can literally steal identity. DEPTH Most heroes of Depth aren't affected by changes in atmosphere, a Mage of Depth is given visions of people's true emotions and a Knight uses his perfect aim, depth perception and mess with people's equilibrium. PEACE A fairly passive role, a Maid of Peace goes around being able to calm others and stop conflict that causes issues for the greater causes of the universe, Princes of Peace destroy peace and cause conflict. GROUND An Heir of Ground can attack with Earthquakes and has Terra-esque abilities, where a Seer of Ground can see important events that have or will take place on a surface they touch. MIGHT Mirroring the hero of Mind, a Rogue of Might is able to steal the weapons off an enemy and give them to others, a Thief of Might can steal the literal motivation to fight and go on from others to benefit themselves. SOUL As Heart represents Soul, Soul represents the spirit of someone. A Seer is somewhat of a lie detector and to some extent a mind reader, where a Mage of Soul is given visions of people's mental weak points. Witches are able to astralproject. STORM Knights can summon storm clouds, obviously as an elemental power, though a Sylph can help others clouded judgment. FROST As another elemental, Heirs are given the ability to freeze things and cause blizzards at will, for the more metaphorical aspect of this tier, it represents preservation. A Rogue of Frost is able to steal preservation values from one thing and allow something broken to be fixed. FEAR Witches of Fear can allow others fears to manifest into physical entities, a Sylph can help others overcome phobias. STREAM Stream is associated with the flow of things, like the natural progression of events, and is easily represented with flowing water. A Knight of Stream is able to manipulate the flow of battle, and the Witch of Stream can bend water and breathe underwater. SOUND Sound means communication and understanding. Pages of Sound literally deliver messages of importance to others and have amazing hearing ability, the more active classes can fight with sound waves. Princes and Bards can destroy the armony in a group breaking the ties that allow people to understand each other. Thieves can use those ties to their own advantage. STAR Sort of synonymous with a Hero of Wish, a Seer of Star will know the directions to anywhere they want to go, a Thief of Star will take locations for their own and Witches can literally allow certain things they wish to come true to occur, though with the rule (If it's a wish of great importance, it will take longer to happen, so it may be too late. The universe also has to allow this as nothing can happen paradoxically out of destiny) SENSE A Thief of sense can enhance their own eyesight/hearing etc by taking it from others. Heros of Sense come in 5 different ways. Their abilities wrap around only one of the 5 senses. Which one that is depends on your character. A Knight of Sense (Sight) would be able to see far and shoot lazers out of their eyes, where a Knight of Sense (Hearing) would have the same abilities as a Knight of Sound. (See above) FORGE Seers of Forge can see how things have been built and know what parts need to be collected to create something. A Page of Forge is able to give parts needed for others and build things very quickly. SMOG A Sylph of Smog is able to bring clean air to someone who can't breath for example, an Heir is able to release toxic waves of air to poison others or suffocate. TECH Most heroes of Tech have an astute knowledge of how things work without needing to be explained, so long as it's electronic. Witches can attack with electricity and call upon electronics, where a Rogue can take the literal power and energy from electronic device to energise themselves. RAYS A Knight pretty much can send out lazers of bright light to both blind and destroy others. For the passive roles, Rays is metaphorically tied in with magic. GRACE Often gifted with good balance, a Bard or Prince would allow Grace to destroy things, an Heir is able to attack using an amazing sense of balance and a higher knowledge of the martial arts. Seers can foresee a foes next offensive move. GRIEF Princes of Grief actually help others in the sense that they are given abilities to fix things that have caused others grief, where a Sylph will often allow others to gain grief. This aspect causes a bit of a reverse in the Active/Passive rules. WANT A Seer can see the true intentions and goal of anyone, a Thief is able to pinpoint exactly what he/she wants and take it. A Knight will interestingly gain power only as much as they WANT to gain power. NEED Need is the ability to decipher what is perfect for a situation and vital for success for a Seer, where an Heir is often handed down something to allow them to defend themselves and attack. ZEN A Thief is able to distress others and gain inner peace, allowing their psyche to calm and give them a more controlled ability in combat, Maids will use the abilities of complete concentration and peace of mind to stop paradoxes. LOCK This is synonymous with the Hero of Keys. A Bard of Lock can destroy obstructions of progression and move forward, where a Seer can quickly see the secrets of others. A Witch is able to bind others with a form of magical glowy rope/chains. Heirs and Knights attack with these chains of lock. HATE Hate allows Pages to be powered by hatred and deliver misery and bad feelings to others offensively. For the active roles, it also harnesses the abilities of redmiles, inspired by Spades Slick. JOY A Sylph is able to allow others happiness and can literally allow wishes to come true in some sense. Heirs of Joy are able to use sunlight and beams of light as a weapon. FORCE Witches are able to manipulate the minds of others with ease to do as they wish, where a Knight is given super strength. FLESH A Witch can change the materials things are made from and allow their own material to change. (eg Metal etc) Knights can form their bodies into different materials to attack and a Seer can foresee relations with others. NIGHT A Mage of Night is never without energy, manipulated by the inability to ever sleep which can be a pain for their dreamselves, A more active Witch can put others to sleep and manipulate light and darkness. DUSK A seer can gain great understanding of all things unknown and generally paranormal with the ability of dusk. A Sylph can allow others to understand and see things of a strange nature. (Dusk is when the veil islifted) DAWN A Seer can predict new beginnings and see when to restart situations, a Sylph can fix things to mint condition as Dawn represents new beginnings. DAY An heir of day is handed down the ability to manipulate the light and wind to create beams of light to be controlled by the player. A Mage is given visions of the future in general. DREAMS A Seer can locate dreamselves at any point and see what others imagine, where an Heir can create things from simply imagining them. SPEED Heirs are granted the abilities of super speed and stamina, allowing them to run on water etc. PRIDE Heroes of Pride are always fast to realise their powers. Sylphs can allow others to see their own insecurities and help fix them, also being able to healphysical deformities, a Seer has an insightful knowledge of insecurtity. WEALTH Lucky characters in general, an Heir is able to attack using beams of the colour spectrum, where Pages are able to locate good wealth and fortune and deliver it to their friends. Category:Characters Category:MISC